I Loved Twiceü
by snowqueen1205
Summary: Natsume fell in love for the first one but can it be posible that there is another girl identical to the first one? Inspired by the movie 'Which Star Are You From' nxm ü
1. Chapter 1 Natsume's Taught

**Hi guys! My third fic… Pls. read… Thanks…- Snowqueen1205 ü**

**I Loved Twice…Ü**

**Chapter 1: Natsume's Taught… ü**

'_I miss her so much… I love her so much… but I need to forget her… I don't want myself to be trapped in her memories. I need to let go of those memories that I spend with her… I don't need to suffer like this anyway it has been two years ago… I need to let go… I need to move on…'_

Natsume said this in his taught while holding a box filled with their memories together…

'_I guess I need to do this…'_

He cried as he was trying to throw their memories together one by one on the fire…

'_Goodbye! I know that I can move on… I know that I can forget you… you gave me so much memories and I would like to say thank you… I appreciated all of those memories that we spend together…'_

The box was already empty and Natsume decided to live and relax by himself…

**(a/n: sorry if this part is lame and short anyway thanks for reading again… I appreciated it… reviews pls…ü**

**- dbzgtfan2004**

**- midnight-princess**

**- freeshooter**

Thanks... ü


	2. Chapter 2 My Vacation

**Chapter 2 up! Pls read an enjoy thanks! – Snowqueen1205 Ü**

**Chapter 2: My Vacation… ü**

Natsume went to the beach so he could relax and forget everything…

He was enjoying the heat of the sun and the relaxing sound of the cool waves splashing on the rocks…

Until he heard someone singing…

"_It's been a while you are in my mind… I think about the days that we had… And I dreamed that it would all come back to me… If only you knew every moment in time nothing goes on in my heart just like your memories… And how I want here to be with you once more…"_

'_I knew that song… that's… that's our theme song!' _Natsume said in his taught…

As he was about to open his eyes the girl that was singing ha already leaved…

'_Her hair it looks like her! Her height, her body and her voice could it possibly be her? No it can't be… I need to forget her… Yes! I need to forget her that's why I'm here to forget our memories together…' _Natsume said in his taught…

But he can't help it… So he stood up and tried to catch the girl…

"Miss! Miss!"

But it was to late the girl didn't look back…

Night came…

Natsume was in his hotel still thinking about what happened earlier on the beach… ü

'_Could it be possibly? No it can't be! I don't need to think about it… I need to forget her already…'_

Then he dozes off…

The next morning…

"What a beautiful day!" exclaimed Natsume…

Natsume saw someone dancing along the seashore…

And she looks familiar…

'_Could it be possible? Did she resurrect? No! It can't be possible! It can't be' _Natsume said in his taught…

He tried to call her again…

"Miss! Miss!" Natsume shouted from the balcony…

But this time was different because the girl looked up…

Natsume was shock to see the girl…

'_Gabriella!'_

**(a/n: hey guys! Anyhow you're interested about the song the title is First Love English Version by Utada Hikaru… And about the name Gabriella I don't know where I get it but it really interest me… thank again for reading… I appreciated it…**

**- Kristsin...**

**Thanks... Ü)**


	3. Chapter 3 Can it be Possibly You?

**Chapter 3 is here! Pls. read and enjoy! Thanks… ü – Snowqueen1205 ü**

**Chapter 3: Can it be possibly you?**

Natsume ran along the corridors of the hotel…

Until she reached the seashore…

"Miss…"

The girl faced her…

Natsume was shocked to see the face of the girl…

"You're alive!" Natsume exclaimed in front of the girl…

"Excuse me?" She replied curiously…

"I missed you so much!" Said Natsume really excited…

"Huh? Did we meet before?" replied the girl very curiously…

"I love you so much!" exclaimed Natsume very lovingly…

"Excuse me?" The girl replied again but much more curiously…

"Gabriella!"

"You're mistaken… my name is Mikan…"

When Natsume heard that the girl's name was Mikan she got disappointed and apologized immediately…

"I'm very sorry miss…" apologize Natsume…

"Well I guess I can understand…"

"You know you really look like her?"

"Her? Who's her?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Sure if it's okay…"

"Very well then… What's you're name again?"

"Mikan... And you are?"

"It's a pleasure meeting you Mikan… My name is Natsume…"

"It's a pleasure meeting you Natsume…"

They shack hands with each other…

**(a/n: One chapter one again… Pls… reviews thanks… ü)**


	4. Chapter 4 Our Moments Together

**Chapter 4 is up! Pls read… I would appreciate it… Thanks.. – Snowqueen1205 – ü**

**Chapter 4: Our Memories Together… ü**

**(a/n: they continued their conversation about Gabriella…Ü)**

"Anyway what's about that girl?" asked Mikan curiously…

"That girl's name is Gabriella…"

"So who is she?"

"Gabriella is…

_**Flashback… ü**_

_**Natsume and Gabriella were on the car talking to each other…**_

"_**Gabriella would you be my wife?"**_

"_**Why would I saw no Natsume…?"**_

"_**Yes! I'm very happy!"**_

_**As Natsume was about to put the ring on Gabriella's ring finger a speeding bus came on their way…**_

_**Natsume was trying to avoid the bus but it was to late…**_

_**They were rushed to the hospital…**_

_**Natsume was not heavily injured he just got bruises…**_

_**On the other hand Gabriella was already critical…**_

_**Natsume visited Gabriella's room…**_

"_**Gabriella don't leave me pls…"**_

"_**I love you Natsume…"**_

"_**I love you so much Gabriella!"**_

_**Natsume was crying then suddenly…**_

_**The machine signaled zero pulse…**_

_**And that was the end of Gabriella's life…**_

_**And Gabriella's love for him….**_

_**End of flashback… ü**_

"I'm sorry if asked you those stupid questions…"

"It's ok anyway that's why I'm here…"

"To forget her?"

"Yes…"

"I'll try to help you out…"

"Thanks Mikan…"

**(a/n: Done! Thanks for reading… Reviews pls… ü)**


	5. Chapter 5 Getting Closer With You

**Chapter 5 here! Pls. read and enjoy… thanks… - Snowqueen1205 ü**

**Chapter 5: Getting closer with you… ü**

Mikan and Natsume spend most of their time together…

Telling stories about their life, their problem and past relationships…

They were walking along the seashore…

Until someone…

"Sir Natsume!" Ruka said while running to catch up with them…

"Oi Ruka! Why are you here?" Asked Natsume…

"I need to talk to you Sir… It's very important…"

Ruka caught sight of Mikan

'_So she is that girl' _Ruka said in his thoughts…

"Anyway… Mikan this is Ruka my personal assistant…" Natsume said introducing Ruka to Mikan…

"It's a pleasure meeting you Ms. Mikan I'm Ruka Nogi…" Ruka said while offering Mikan a hand shake…

"It's a pleasure meeting you Mr. Nogi…"

Giving Ruka her sweet smile…

"Excuse me Mr. Hyuuga I need to talk to you…" Interrupted Ruka…

"Huh?" Replied Natsume…

"It's very important…"

"Well ok…"

Natsume looked at Mikan…

"Bye Mikan! See you again tomorrow… if there is tomorrow…"

"Sure! Bye then…"

Natsume waved goodbye to Mikan as Mikan did the same…

**(a/n: Another chapter done… Pls read and reviews pls… Thanks!... üÜ**

**- xXangelicprincessXx**


	6. Chapter 6 The Serious Talk

**Chapter 6 is here! Pls read hope you would all like it… - Snowqueen1205 üÜü**

**Chapter 6: The Serious Talk… Ӧ**

So they left Mikan…

They went to the coffee shop

They don't know that Mikan followed them… and that she only hid behind the chairs…

"So what do you want Ruka?"

"I'll get this straight…"

"Well ok… I'll listen…"

"We heard that you we're dating with this girl…"

"Dating? Girl?"

"I was even more shock to see that the girl you're dating exactly looks like Gabriella…"

"Excuse me Ruka…. I also set my own standards… And those standards are very high…"

Mikan heard all of their conversation and she went out of her hiding place…

"I'm sorry if I didn't pass your standard…"

Then she left running while crying…

Natsume was shock…

'_What have I done? Why did she cry? Why? Why? Why?' _Natsume said in his thoughts…

He rushed and followed Mikan…

"Mikan wait!" Shouted Natsume…

Mikan stopped on her tracks and she faced Natsume…

"What do you want?"

"Mikan I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?"

"Yes... I'm very sorry…"

"Is that all you can say?"

"Huh?"

"I loved you…"

"You loved me?"

"Ok I'll get this straight did you just accompanied me because I look like Gabriella or because you accept the real me?"

Natsume didn't answer at all…

"I guess I was right…"

Mikan run and left Natsume alone in the sidewalk…

She went straight to her hotel…

**(a/n: Hello guys… Another chapter done… I'm currently rushing on this story because school days is getting near… anyway thanks for reading… reviews pls… ü)**


	7. Chapter 7 I Love You For Who You Are

**Hey Guys… Chapter 7 is here! Pls read… hope you would like this part… Thanks… - Snowqueen1205 ü**

**Chapter 7: I Love You for Who You Are… ü**

Mikan reached her hotel and she cried…

"I hope I just didn't love him…" She said to herself…

She has no other choice but to leave…

She packs her stuffs and wrote a note…

She then placed it on the side table…

Then she left…

On the other hand…..

Natsume realized something…

'_or because you accept the real me?'_

Those words came running on Natsume's ears…

So he ran to the hotel and went to Mikan's room…

He opened the door…

He was shock that the room was clean…

He searched everywhere until…

He caught sight on a piece of paper…

He picked it up read it…

_Natsume,_

_I guess this is goodbye!_

_I'm leaving and I will go back to Japan..._

_Thanks for the laughter…_

_And the memories…_

_Thanks a lot…_

_Mikan… ü_

The writing on the paper was blurred and it was obvious that tears were falling while she's writing the letter…

Natsume ran outside and fetch a cab…

"Where are we heading sir?" asked the taxi driver…

"To the airport pls… ASAP!" replied Natsume…

The taxi sped off until they reached the airport…

He saw Mikan and he said…

"I'm sorry!"

Natsume hug her…

"No…" she replied coldly…

Natsume hugged her tightly…

"I just want to say that I love you for who you are…"

"Huh?"

"I love you because you're Mikan…"

"I love you too…"

"But…" she continued…

"Why?" Natsume asked…

"I can't cancel my flight… If you are really love me then you'll come follow me right?"

"But are you going to wait for me?"

"I promise…"

**(a/n: yes! Done… Hope you enjoyed and liked it... Thanks… Reviews pls… Thanks… ü)**


	8. Chapter 8 The Return

**Hello… Last chapter here! Thanks… - Snowqueen1205 ü**

**Chapter 8: The Return… ü**

As scheduled Mikan left the Philippines…

And she also left Natsume…

But as they promised they waited for each other…

It has been months already and Natsume didn't return yet…

Mikan became impatient

Until one day she decided…

"I think he has already forgotten me… and I guess I also need to forget him…"

She decided to walk on the park so she could think more…

As she was in deep thought he bumped into someone…

"I'm sorry sir!" She said with her eyes closed…

"I'm sorry miss!" he also said with his eyes closed…

When they opened their yes they were shock to see who each person was…

"Natsume!"

"Mikan!"

They both said chorused…

They were both shock that they were unable to speak…

Until Natsume broke the silence

"can I help you?"

"Sure… Thanks!"

"Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"Well I guess…"

At the coffee shop…

They were both silent…

"Sorry if I didn't returned early…" Natsume said breaking the silence…

"It's okay at least you returned…"

"Yeah… anyway I would like to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"Uhm… Will you marry me Mikan?"

"Huh?"

"Would you be my wife?"

"Why would I say no?"

Natsume was struck by the words Mikan said…

_**Flashback… ü**_

'_**Why would I say no?'**_

_**The accident…**_

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Natsume are you ok?" Mikan said bringing Natsume back into his senses…

"Oh yeah… I just remembered something…"

"What is it?"

"It's just nothing…"

"Well ok..."

"I love you Mikan…"

"I love you too Natsume…"

'_I would take care of you Mikan I promise! I will defend you whatever happens…'_

**(a/n: It's done… thanks to all who have already read my story… I appreciated it… Reviews pls… thanks… ü****ÜüÜüÜü**

**- Amador...**

**- kakasol728**

**-Raine793**

**-Ballet Kitty**

**-okaix**

**Thanks... ü**


End file.
